


It will Tear you Apart

by goblinhimbo



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhimbo/pseuds/goblinhimbo
Summary: In another universe there was the brief technological sounds of the panel being pressed. There was the sighing hiss of the door opening, and the tired, but still wonderful face of his detective waiting for him on the other side. In this universe, Peter Nureyev was not nearly as lucky. This universe was not nearly as kind.





	It will Tear you Apart

Peter pounds against the door, desperate. “Juno! Juno you impossible idiot, answer me! Answer me please.” A pause. No response. He pounds against the door again, louder, and he continues to do so in between the pleading words pouring from him,”Juno! Juno, no, no, no...”

In another universe there was the brief technological sounds of the panel being pressed. There was the sighing hiss of the door opening, and the tired and bloody, but still wonderful face of his detective waiting for him on the other side. In this universe, Peter Nureyev was not nearly as lucky. This universe not nearly as kind.

In this universe, Peter waits for a response. He is vaguely aware of sliding to his knees, but the only thing he can focus on is the silence that awaits his straining ears. “Please… please don’t leave me… Juno…” 

Peter couldn’t breathe. His chest was too heavy, everything was too heavy. He failed again. He failed to keep his most loved alive  _ again _ . All Peter Nureyev seemed to do was fail, so why keep it? It’s just another persona, but uglier. A mask that deserved to be retired. 

Peter thought about Juno’s last words to him. “It was a gift I don’t deserve,'' he mumbled, the quiet whisper ever so out of place in this  _ tomb _ . He finally let out a sob. Than another, and another, and another, until there was no room for breath in between them. Peter  _ hated.  _ Peter hated Miasma, hated the world, hated himself. How dare he let Juno die, how dare he let the most wondrous person he had ever met  _ die _ . 

Kneeling outside the door for hours, Peter realizes he doesn't know how to go on from here. Subconsciously, he had been basing all of his plans around his detective. His plans all involved going on big, beautiful adventures together, showing him the stars. Or, if he had decided that Peter Nureyev’s baggage was not worth it, making sure he got home safely. Making sure that secretary of his would take care of him, checking in with him from afar to make sure he was taking care of himself. None of them had allowed for the eventuality of him not being there at all. 

He stands. He mindlessly wipes at his clothes, brushing away dirt and dust that he doesn't even care about being there. Takes a step forward. Stops. And screams. He stands in the dark corridor, next to the room where his love was killed, and screams.

  
  



End file.
